


Foreign Exchange

by Water_running_up_a_hill



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;), All smut, Anal Sex, Dominic is a power bottom (hopefully), Exchange students, Fluff, Hand Job, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope this doesn't get creepy, M/M, Mostly porn, Oral, Original work - Freeform, Smut, but it's basically porn without plot lol, chapter 4 and 6 are not smut, chapter 6 id fluff, hella gay, plot comes a bit later, porn with a little bit a plot, posable kink in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_running_up_a_hill/pseuds/Water_running_up_a_hill
Summary: Max and Dominic are exchange students staying at the Davidsone household.Just a lot of shameless smutAll chapters so fare are smut except chapter 4 and 6I hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and edit this a bit more (slowly) but i want it to look and sound better

Home cooking flooded the candle lit atmosphere. 

Max and Dominic had been left to their own devices with the unexpected power outage. 

Dominic had found a propane fuelled stove along with near two dozen candles in the storage room. 

The room was brightly lit to accommodate Maxs fear of the dark. 

Max sat quietly on a bar stool, eyeing Dominic's careful use of spices. 

The heat in the kitchen rose as time passed and Dominic pulled his blue hoodie from his back as he had done many times before. As Max watched him go through the movements, Dominic's back became exposed for only a moment, due to the friction of the sweeter being torn from his body. 

And what a beautiful body it was, thought Max. 

The tall blonde hadn't built much muscle in his teen years. Something about his small and stretched build made Max shiver. 

Max admired Dominic's shape as his friend of course, But still, butterflies grew in his stomach. 

As far as he knew he was straight. 

Max was pulled from his train of thought when a plate was set in front of him. 

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted" 

asked Dominic with his thick Austrian accent. 

"Cállate! Of course I'm alright. Get back to your cooking, house wife" 

snapped back the Spanish boy, playfully. 

Dominic raised his hands and backed away in mock surrender, a smile danced on his lips. 

Max blushed quietly but thankfully the candles didn't give the room the light needed for Dominic to take notice. 

"When do you think they will be back?"

Questioned the blonde. 

"Don't ask me, they said they would be gone for the evening." 

Responded Max. 

Dominic and Max were exchange students, staying together for the remainder of the year. Their host family would be gone for the evening, leaving the two boys in the dark with the surprise absence of power. 

The two began eating, it was surprisingly good considering it was cooked on a gas camping stove. 

a few minutes had passed when friendly conversation turned into a heated argument over the price of video games. 

"They are too expensive!" 

Argued Max, using hand gestures to make up for the language he lacked to express his point of view. 

"It really isn't that-" 

he was cut off when Max hit his fist on the table causing Coca-Cola to splash on Dominic's shirt. Dominic rose from his seat startled slightly. 

very annoyed, he pulled off his shirt setting it aside and flashed Max an irritated look. 

"Now look what you did." 

Spoke the half naked boy. 

"You could go get a new one" 

stated Max. 

"What do you think I'm doing" 

said Dominic as he stood up. 

Their quarrel cut short by a sudden gust of wind, from the window. 

As the last bit of light was swept from the room, they sat in pitch black. 

A desperate whimper arose from Maxs side of the room and Dominic felt a small hand wrap around his slender waist. 

Rather than being pushed away, strong but gentle arms wrapped themselves around him. 

Max felt safe. 

Max felt one of Dominic's hands move up to his cheek. Even in the pitch black, Max could feel Dominic's gaze. He looked up to meet his eyes, Dominic leaned in and Max felt soft lips on his own, Dominic's tongue requested entry into Maxs mouth and Max was more than happy to allow him. 

The kiss became more heated and lustful as the seconds ticked by. 

Dominic's hand ran through Maxs hair and Max moaned into Dominic's mouth, letting his hands wander the taller boys bare chest, his pale skin was soft.

He dragged his hands around Dominic's waist, eliciting a shiver and a soft moan. 

Max pulled his head back breaking the kiss. 

"What are we doing?" 

Max whispered as if there was someone who could hear them. 

"I'm sorry, did you not like it?" 

Asked Dominic releasing max and taking a step back from the shorter boy.

"No, it's not that I didn't like it, it's just.... well... I don't know." 

Max blushed and turned to leave. 

For some reason he really wanted this but it felt wrong. 

Suddenly a hand griped his wrist and gently pulled him back. 

Max was now pressed flush against Dominic's naked chest when he felt soft hands move up his shirt, pulling it over his head. 

The two boys where now both topless and pressed into an embrace. 

Max could feel Dominic's heart beat quicken and Max went in for another kiss, raising up on his toes to reach the taller boys lips. 

Dominic kissed back and Max lowered back onto his heels. 

The kiss resumed its heated lustfulness and Max's jeans became uncomfortably tight. 

He wanted Dominic to touch him more. 

Max started to grind against the taller boy. 

Dominic moaned into Maxs mouth, sending a shiver up his spine. 

Max felt a warm hand wrap around his own and lead him downstairs. 

Dominic had brought Max into his room. 

Dominic pushed Max gently onto his bed. 

The moon outside the window brightened the room enough that Max could see Dominic push his own pants down. 

Max moaned as he became so hard it hurt. 

Dominic crawled over Max and connected their lips once more. 

Max reached down and felt the waistband of Dominic's boxers. 

Max continued to slide his hand down and felt Dominic's hard member twitch under the fabric, Dominic moaned loud, breaking the kiss.

"Are we actually doing this?" 

Max said grinning up at Dominic, Max wasn't sure if he was dreaming. 

"Only if you want to." 

Dominic grinned as best he could as Max fondled him. 

In a moment of confidence, Max pushed Dominic beneath him. The two boys sat for a moment, eyes meeting and drowning in deep lust. 

Dominic took charge from the bottom. 

He spat on his fingers and inserted one into himself, he moved his finger around and when he was satisfied, inserted another. 

Dominic let out several short lived moans. 

with is free hand he grabbed Max's shivering hands. 

"What's wrong?" 

Asked the blonde.

"I.... I'm just a little.... scared." 

Responded the shaking youth. 

With that, Dominic spat on Max's pointer finger and inserted it into himself. 

Max flinched at the soft warmth of Dominic. 

Dominic moaned in approval and Max took that as a signal to add another finger.

"Scissor," Dominic spat.

"¿Qué?" 

Asked Max in Spanish, by reflex.

"Scissor." 

The Austrian boy responded weekly. He raised his hand and made a scissor gesture with his pointer and middle finger.

"You want me to....o-okay." 

Max swallowed and started slowly scissoring his fingers stretching Dominic's entrance. 

Max hit Dominic's prostate, the blonde nearly screamed from pleasure. 

After stretching Dominic's hole a sufficient amount Max inserted another finger. 

He thrust his fingers in and out, speeding up over time. 

"Please Max" 

the blond begged. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

Max whispers, his eyes filled with affection. 

"Yes, Max" Dominic reassures. 

Max nodes his head and removes his fingers, a string of saliva following. 

Dominic reached into his bed side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. 

Max grabs it from him, noticing it's almost empty 

"you use this often?" 

Max teased, winking at Dominic. 

"Shut up and hurry" 

the tall one said. 

Max squirted some lotion on his hand and coated his pulsing length with the white substance. 

Max positioned himself over Dominic, looking into his eyes for one last approval. 

Dominic nods and Max proceeds to press his member into Dominic's entrance. 

Dominic tenses up, closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

He relaxed and Max pressed further until his cock was fully inside him. 

He started to slowly push in and out, Dominic making small whimpering noises. 

Max sped up and Dominic's moaning got louder and more frequent. 

"Fick!" Dominic yelled throwing his head back. 

Suddenly Dominic flipped them over, sitting on top of him. 

Dominic placed his hands on Max's hips, bouncing himself up and down, riding Max's cock. 

Dominic's movements became faster and more irregular, both him and Max moaning. 

"Fuck" Max said, his vision becoming dark. 

Dominic ground down hard and Max came, groaning loudly. 

With that Dominic came, the sight sending him over the edge. 

Once they both came off their high, Dominic laid down beside Max, both on the backs staring at the ceiling. 

They were both breathing hard, their hearts racing. 

They looked at each other and Dominic said after a moment 

"round two?" 

In a sarcastic tone. 

"Puta" 

Max laughed pushing his shoulder playfully. 

They cleaned up and put some pants on before returning to the bed. 

They laid down, Dominic wrapping his arms around Max. 

Dominic kissed the back of Max's neck, whispering in his ear 

"no homo" 

Max turned and whispered back 

"fuck off". 

Dominic let out a chuckle before letting his eyes fall closed.

Shaun Davidson, Dominic and Max's host father, opened the front door whistling proudly. His two children followed him into the house, noticing the power was out. 

"Dominic? Max?" 

Shaun asked, hearing no response. 

He headed down the stairs to where their rooms were located. 

He slowly opened the door to Max's room, to find it completely deserted. 

He walked further down the hall to Dominic's room and pushed the door open. 

Jamie and shaemuss followed after, seeing their father stoped in the door way. 

They peeked inside to see Dominic and Max sound asleep, Dominic's arms wrapped around Max and their legs intwined. He closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"How about a roooouuusing game of darts?" 

Asked Shaun, gesturing towards the students, on opposite sides of the couch. 

They had been unusually distant this past week. 

Suspicious behaviour for the usually talkative Spanish youth. 

Dominic kindly rejected the offer. 

Max waved his hand in a sweeping motion, inclining Shaun to leave. 

Downstairs, by the dart board, the family discussed the events of the last week in relation to the present.

Little did they know that they had gotten up to more than just cuddling. 

Dominic had bought Shaun and his kids concert tickets as a gift for allowing him in their home, but he mostly wanted some alone time with Max. 

They hadn't been alone together since their incident last week and when the rugas's left, things got very quiet. 

Dominic walked up to max who was sitting on the couch 

"can I sit?" 

He asked 

"yeah go ahead"

Max replied smiling. 

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, watching Dominic's guilty pleasure, say yes to the dress, before Dominic spoke.

"are you okay?" 

Dominic asked concerned 

"what do you mean?" 

Max asked 

"you've been acting strange, is there something you want to say?"

Dominic turned towards him 

"I just feel weird about last week, I've never even thought about being with a guy before, I don't even know what we are or what that meant" 

Max said with his head in his hands. 

"Do you regret it?" 

Dominic asked resting his hand on Max's shoulder 

"I don't" 

Max said timidly, looking up to meet Dominic's gaze. 

"Then that's all that matters." 

One minute, Dominic was sitting on a couch cushion and the next, he was sitting on top of Max. 

Max could hear his heart in his ears. 

Dominic's tongue shot down Max's throat, making him jump. 

Dominic just couldn't stay off of him anymore. 

He's been trying to hard to control himself all week, knowing what hides under Max's clothes, after having seen him like that, it was getting too much to bare. 

Dominic put everything he had into that kiss, trying to take all of Max in before it was over. 

He wanted to memorize how Max felt under him. 

He noticed that Max had become aroused. 

Dominic began moving his hips, stimulating both himself and Max. 

Heated moans escaped both boys lips as the pace increased, but they where interrupted by the door bell. Dominic jump, surprise someone was at the door.

"That, would be the pizza I ordered" 

Max said trying to push Dominic off his lap. 

"You ordered pizza?" 

Dominic got off Max reluctantly. 

"Yeah, I didn't want to do dishes" 

Max started towards the door. 

"How are you going to answer the door with that" 

Dominic pointed to Max's crotch smirking, Max was hard. 

"Oh shit" 

spat the small boy. 

Dominic suggested he use an apron to conceal his rod. 

The pizza man was surprised to find a young Spanish boy, wrapped in a loose floral patterned apron had answered the door. 

After the pizza man was shooed away, once he had left, Max stripped the apron and returned to Dominic who was waiting on the couch. 

"Where were we?" 

Max said said suggestively 

"oral?" 

Dominic asked, smirking. Max 's face went crimson.

"w-what? really?" 

Max shuddered at the thought of such a lewd act. 

Dominic got on his knees in front of Max, he pushed his knees apart and pulled Max's pants down leaving only his boxers. 

"yeah. why not?"

the blond smirked.

Dominic placed his lips on Max's hard member kissing it through the fabric, Max moaned, grabbing the edge of the couch. 

Dominic moved to his thigh and gave soft kisses on the warm skin. 

"Y-your such a tease" 

Max complained, squirming. 

Dominic only chuckled and pulled his boxers down revealing Max's hard on. 

Dominic marvelled at it for a moment then went to work, he licked up the bottom of the shaft making Max moan louder than he had ever before. 

Dominic sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tough around making Max almost scream. 

Dominic popped off Max's cock. 

"I'm guessing this is the first time someone's given you head" 

he smirked up at Max. 

"You could tell?" 

Max said sarcastically. 

"But pleas, keep going" 

Max whimpered. 

Dominic kissed the tip and ran his tong across the slit before slowly sliding Max all the way into his mouth. 

Max moaned and thrust his hips into Dominic's mouth impatiently eliciting and irritated grunt from Dominic. 

Dominic placed his hands on Max's hips to steady them. 

Dominic began sucking and moving, licking up and down Max's length. 

Getting Max as deep as he could down this throat.

Max couldn't take the over stimulation on his lower region. 

"I-I'm coming" 

Max warned looking down at Dominic who looked Max directly in the eye as he swallowed all of dans seed before pulling off with a lewd pop, a small amount of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth, he liked it up and smiled suggestively at Max. 

Max threw his head back panting. 

"Fuck" 

he'd never seen anything so hot. 

"Did you like it?" 

Dominic said amused. 

Dominic sat next to Max on the couch. 

Max was out of breath from their lustful encounter. 

Max looked Dominic in the eye then down at the blonds lap, he was still hard. 

"Oh, uh, can I help?" Max asked pointing timidly at Dominic's erection. 

"If you want to" 

Dominic unzipped his jeans pushing them down with his boxers, freeing himself. 

Dominic grabbed one of Max's shaking hands and spat on it. 

"What do I do?" 

Max asked a little embarrassed. 

"What you'd do to yourself" 

A faint blush teased at Dominic's cheeks but Max wouldn't of noticed if he wasn't looking at his lips, the ones that had just been on his cock. 

"Oh... ok" 

Max grabbed Dominic's member softly stroking it once to 'test the waters' Dominic moaned softly at the gentle touch. 

Max took that as an invitation to do more, he stoked a bit harder slowly working up a steady pace, he ran his thumb across the slit before looking up at Dominic who gave a moan of approval. 

Max picked up the pace and Dominic began bucking into his hand, moaning louder and more frequently. 

"I'm gonna..." 

he couldn't get the whole sentence out before he was coming on Max's hand. 

Max slowed his movements and Dominic began to calm Down. 

Max slipped on his pants as did Dominic. 

The students exchanged glances and began to clean up the mess they had made. 

Max went to wash his hands in the sink while Dominic went to get febreze, the room smelt of sweat. 

Max dried his hands and gazed out the window, at the winter night. 

Street lights reflected into the snow on both sides of the road. 

Headlights came into view. 

The host family's car pulled up to the driveway. 

Panic and guilt flowed through Max as he recounted the events of the evening in his mind. 

"Dominic, they're back!" 

Max yelled down to the blond. 

Dominic ran up the stairs, modelling a grey hoodie. 

He febrezed the living room, dried the couch, and got himself a slice of pizza, acting as normal as he could as there host family entered the house.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since their last 'incident'. 

Dominic and Max were mid game and Dominic was in the lead by four points. 

Max's plastic soccer team pivoted on the table and stoped an oncoming ball, at the goal. 

"Toma!" 

shouted the brunette. 

Ten minutes and six points later, Max had one the game of foosball. 

"Boom! Who won? I won! Ba-bang!" 

Dominic inched closer to Max and wrapped him in his arms. 

'You won, claim your prize." 

Spoke the Austrian boy. 

A bet placed prior to their match granted the winner ownership on the loser. 

Dominic would have to follow Max's every command. 

"Go get me corn pops" 

Max said smugly, Dominic groaned but complied. 

Dominic reached for the bowl and his hoodie rode up, revealing his back giving Max the idea for his next request. 

Dominic gave him the bowl of corn pops and awaited instructions. 

"I'm going to sit on the couch and you are going to stand in front of me" 

Max said smiling innocently. 

When both boys where in their place Max began eating. 

"Take your sweater off" 

Max said eyeing up Dominic.

"What?"

"You heard me, take your sweater off"

Once Dominic's sweater was safely on the couch Max shoved another handful of corn pops in his mouth.

"And now your shirt" 

Dominic gave Max an annoyed look before obliging. 

Max liked what he saw. 

His pants began to grow tighter. 

"N-now your pants" 

Max had forgotten about his corn pops and was now leaning at the edge of his seat, it's not like he hasn't seen his dick before but he's never seen him fully naked in proper lighting. 

Dominic slipped his jeans off, he was now standing in the middle of the living room in his boxers, his cheeks turning a pale pink. 

Max noticed Dominic was hard too, this turned Max on even more. 

Max was palming himself through his sweatpants. 

"And your, um, boxers" 

Max said enthusiastically. 

Dominic striped his boxers off. 

He couldn't take it anymore, Dominic began stroking his length trying to relive the pressure of arousal. 

Dominic approached Max, placing a had on his crotch, pleasuring him through the fabric. 

Max made a soft, pleasure filled noise before commanding Dominic to prepare himself and wait by the foosball table. 

Dominic walked over to the table and fingered himself, stretching his entrance as Max striped himself watching Dominic finger fuck himself. 

Max walked over to Dominic and pushed him against the foosball table, lifting one of Dominic's legs over his shoulder. 

Max pumped his cock once, then pushed himself into Dominic. 

Both boys grunted and paused a moment to let each other adjust. 

Dominic gave a nod of approval and Max thrust himself in and out keeping a steady pace. 

They grunted and moaned, this was Max's second time inside Dominic and it felt amazing. 

Max gave one big thrust hitting Dominic's prostate, he whimpered. 

Max continued pounding Dominic bundle of nerves. 

Dominic grabbed the foosball table to maintain any kind of balance he could as the thrusts got faster and more sporadic until eventually Dominic came with a muffled scream from the pleasure of his prostate being abused. 

Max wasn't to far behind him, when he felt Dominic contract around him it sent him over the edge. 

The boys stood there for a minute to catch their breaths before Max slipped his limp cock out of Dominic. 

When he did, his cum leaked out of Dominic and on to the floor, Dominic whimpered at the feeling. 

Both boys looked at the mess on the floor. 

"We're going to have to clean this up" 

Dominic said, putting his boxers on and grabbing some paper towels to clean the mess. 

Max looked at it and said nothing, he grabbed his clothes and ran downstairs to have a shower. 

Dominic sighed, he had to clean up, again. 

Once he finished he disinfected the spot, grabbed the rest of his cloths and went downstairs to have as well shower.


	4. The not sexual chapter

The carnival wasn't a common occurrence in Canada. 

The traveling circus currently touring had rolled into town. 

It wasn't cirque du soleil but it would be a fun outing. 

The Davidson's had bought tickets at the last minute so the seats were scattered in various places of the tent. 

The family car rides were always eventful. 

The five seater would be fully packed but nobody minded. 

This gave Dominic and Max a reason to be tightly packed. 

Jaime would be the only obstacle. 

She slept in the middle seat, separating the two lovers. 

Max and Dominic would often engage in conversation but Shaun's loud whistling and Shamus' sassy remarks made it difficult for one one of them to be completely concentrated on the words of the other. 

After what seemed like forever, they found their way into the next town, where the circus would be held. 

The stars hung in the sky and painted a perfect picture. 

The massive red tent sat in the middle of a field. 

Performers were standing in the grass. 

Jugglers, mimes, acrobats and announcers began the pre-show and introduced the star acts. 

A large, jolly woman ripped tickets at the entrance and stamped hands. 

Dominic looked down at the ink rabbit in his hand. 

The inside of the tent was more spectacular than the exterior. 

Layers of benches formed half pyramids on the walls of the tent. 

Row numbers and letters identified seats. 

Max looked down at his ticket: e5. After a brief discussion, Max was disappointed to find that he would be sitting alone. 

Max found his seat in the left side of the theatre. 

He watched as Dominic sat on the opposing side. 

Max eyed the pretty blond girl sitting next to his man. 

The lights dimmed. 

A spotlight beamed from one of roof lights. Soon, the show began. 

Woman swung from the roof, men ate swords and trainers trained lions, all of which meant nothing to Max. 

He was completely focused on the aryan girl joking and laughing next to his blond. 

They seemed to be having fun. Max began to consider how he had trouble making Dominic laugh. 

His mind wondered but was pulled back to reality with the end of the show. 

He gathered with the rest of his group but kept his distance from Dominic. For once, Max was glad to have Jaime as a barrier. 

The car ride back was awkward and everyone took notice. 

All of Dominic attempts at conversation were shot down by the small and troubled boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm water fell from the tap. 

Shamus pushed on the soap bottle and out fell a droplet. 

He enlaced his fingers under the powerful stream of water. 

With clean hands, he dried the water and grabbed his toothbrush. 

"Have you seen my bobby pins?" 

Asked Jaime as she nudged her way into the bathroom. 

Shamus gave a muffled and toothpaste filled reply. 

From Dominic's room, he could hear the family putting themselves to sleep. 

Dominic pulled his shirt over his head and threw in the laundry bin. 

He stretched his arms above his head, yawning whilst approaching his bed. 

He lifted the cover and flopped down on his stomach, his eyes closed. 

With the sounds of the Davidson's shuffling upstairs he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Dominic awoke to the sound of his door creaking open, he turned to face his alarm and the clock read 2:37am. 

He looked in the doorway and was met with the short form of Max, his head hung slightly to the left. 

He walked further into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before climbing onto the bed, on top of Dominic.

"What's wrong?"

asked Dominic wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

"I had a nightmare" 

Max said embarrassed as he hugged Dominic back. 

"It's ok, you can sleep here if you want"

Marco said sleepily. 

"Ok" 

Max blushed and got himself comfortable. 

Both boys fell asleep in a matter of seconds. 

Max woke when he was blinded by the sun shining though a crack between the curtains. 

He sat up and looked over to Dominic's clock, 6:45. 

Dominic was gone and Max could hear their shared shower running. 

Max heard the water being turned off as Dominic got out of the shower. 

Max sat on Dominic's bed when Dominic walked into his room with a towel tied around his waist, he paused when he noticed Max was awake. 

Dominic's hair was wet and messy, his skin glistened as small amounts of water ran down it. 

Max thought he looked amazing. 

Max felt his PJ pants getting smaller in the crotch. 

He gaped at Dominic as he walked into his room. 

Dominic grabbed a pair of fresh underwear and slipped them on, then walked over to the bed and sat down in front of Max. 

"Good morning" 

Dominic said kindly, flashing Max a warm smile. 

"Good morning"

Max replied graving Dominic's blank to cover his growing erection in hopes that Dominic wouldn't notice, but Dominic did.

Dominic smirked and leaned in, giving Max a soft kiss. 

Max moaned in surprise but leaned into the kiss. 

Things got heated when suddenly Max felt a hand rubbing him through his PJs. 

Max groaned into Dominic's mouth. 

Max reached down to do the same to Dominic, but Dominic grabbed his hand and brought it up over his head pinning both his hands on the bed. 

Dominic kissed him roughly and ground his hips down onto Max's. 

Both boys moaned in pleasure. 

Max would never admit it but he loved how dominant Dominic was. 

Dominic reached his free hand down Max's pants, stroking his length. Max arched, his back moaning. Dominic wouldn't let the heated kiss stop as he stroked Max at a slow and steady pace. 

Max couldn't stop moaning. 

Dominic released Max's cock causing Max to whimper in protest. 

Dominic reached into his boxers stroking himself once. 

Dominic pushed his underwear off tossing it across the room in the general direction of his laundry basket. 

Max began pushing his PJs off kicking them off onto Dominic's floor. 

Dominic went to retrieve the lotion. 

it was mostly gone, he would have to buy a new one. 

He walked back over to Max who was now fully naked. 

Dominic sat on top of him and squirted the last little bit of lotion on his hand, than tossed the empty bottle in trash. 

He tuned the lotion around on his hands mostly on his fingers then slowly inserted a finger into his entrance. 

He added a second one shortly after, fucking himself on his fingers. 

Max marvelled at the lewd act and stroked himself after Dominic was sufficiently stretched he grabbed Max's member and lined it up with his hole before lowering himself with a moan and a whimper. 

Dominic slid himself up an down Max's cock fucking himself. 

Max propped himself up on his elbows before Dominic pushed him back down. 

Dominic was in charge, and Max thought it was really hot. 

Dominic noticed than Max enjoyed being dominated, he leaned down to Max's ear, still thrusting max deeper into his ass. 

"Do you like being submissive to a bottom, Max?"

Dominic said with a sly smirk. Max wouldn't admit it but he loved being submissive. 

"You look like a whore, even though your not even the one being fucked"

Dominic whispered in Max's ear as he began picking up the pace, max couldn't take it anymore. 

"Shit I'm coming!" 

Dominic pulled off just in time, he wrapped him lips around Max's cock stroking him as he came, Dominic swallowed his seed, with a satisfied sigh he popped off stroking himself, spreading white ribbons on Max's chest. 

"And your a cum-slut" 

Max said with a smirk, panting and looking at the white fluid on the corner of Dominic's mouth. 

"Shut up" 

Dominic said playfully, whipping his mouth with his wrist. 

The after glow was cut short with a nock on the door. 

"You guys ok?" 

It was Seamus. 

"Are you fighting this early?" 

His words sent shivers though max and Dominic's spines, he had heard them. 

"Yeah, Max came into my room because he needed to barrow something and we started fighting about... uh..." 

Dominic looked to Max for an answer. 

"Lego princess" 

Max interjected. 

"It's too expensive" 

Dominic slapped his forehead, that was a horrible excuse. 

"Ok..... just keep it down, it's too early" 

Seamus fell for it and the too boys sighed in relief. 

What max and Dominic didn't know was that the whole Davidson family was awake and they knew they weren't just arguing.


	6. fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of fluff i wanted to write at midnight lol

“what are we?”

Dominic looked up from his phone to look at max who was sitting across from him on the couch.

“what do you mean?”

“like are we a couple or just butt buddies?”

Dominic giggled at maxes ‘interesting’ choice of words.

Dominic set his phone down and walked over to max hugging him tenderly.

“well id like to think you could be my boyfriend”

Dominic planted a soft kiss on Max's cheek

“really? i thought you didn't like me all that much”

max looked over at Dominic who began placing little kisses on his neck. 

“well, i like you enough to want to be your boyfriend”

max let out a sigh of relief. max placed a tender kiss on Dominic’s lips, Dominic sighed contently.

“do you want to watch a movie?” 

Dominic suggested breaking the kiss. 

“yeah, sure” 

both boys stood from their place on the couch and walked down to Dominic room. 

the Davidson family was out doing a family thing, so Dominic and max didn't have much to do. Dominic loaded up his computer and logged into Netflix.

he and max spent twenty minutes deciding on the movie they wanted to watch, they ended up watching some classic Disney movie Jamie told them to watch. 

it was a good movie and both boys where enjoying it, and each others company as they cuddled on Dominic’s bed. 

after about an hour of the movie max started to become tired. 

he was slowly dosing off and before he knew it he was sleeping on Dominic’s shoulder.

max woke up realizing it was dark outside. 

he looked to the clock, 7:20. he had slept for two hours. 

he could hear the Davidson family walking through the door.

max noticed the computer had turned off.

he looked to Dominic who was asleep. 

‘he looks so peaceful’ 

max thought.

‘this is my boyfriend’ 

the thought sent warm feeling to travel all-around his body.

Max nudged Dominic awake.

Dominic groaned and opened his eyes. 

max could help himself and planted a soft kiss on Dominic’s lips.

“they’r home” 

max said as he got up to go to his room.

“ok” 

Dominic said still a little dazed before falling asleep agin as soon as max left.


End file.
